1. Field of the Disclosure
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display apparatus generally includes a plasma display panel displaying an image and a driver attached to the rear of the plasma display panel to drive the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel has the structure in which barrier ribs formed between a front panel and a rear panel form unit discharge cell or discharge cells. Each discharge cell is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a mixture of Ne and He, and a small amount of xenon (Xe). The plurality of discharge cells form one pixel. For instance, a red discharge cell, a green discharge cell, and a blue discharge cell form one pixel.
When the plasma display panel is discharged by applying a high frequency voltage to the discharge cells, the inert gas produces vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause phosphors formed between the barrier ribs to emit light, thus displaying an image.
The plasma display panel includes a plurality of electrodes, for example, a scan electrode, a sustain electrode, and a data electrode. A plurality of drivers are connected to the plurality of electrodes, respectively, thus applying driving voltages to the plurality of electrodes.
The drivers supply a reset pulse during a reset period, a scan pulse during an address period, and a sustain pulse during a sustain period to the electrodes during the driving of the plasma display panel, thereby displaying an image. Since the plasma display apparatus can be manufactured to be thin and light, it has attracted attention as a next generation display device.
The driving efficiency of the driver depends on various causes such as circuit elements, current paths and driving voltages. Therefore, the study of the improvement in the driving efficiency of the plasma display apparatus has continued.